Computer networks and devices routinely face security threats due to software becoming outdated, newly discovered gaps in security, and other factors. These security threats can permit bad actors to retrieve the private and/or confidential information of one or more users, or take or disrupt the performance of computing or networking functions. Bad actors can exploit this information for identity theft, ransom, and other illicit purposes.